TRIPTICO ROMÁNTICO PARA TERRY
by Wendolyn Leagan
Summary: El segundo de mis "Tripticos" esta vez dedicado a Terry Grandchester


TRIPTICO ROMÁNTICO PARA TERRY

TENTACION

Noche de verano…

El bochorno del día se había sosegado con el frescor de la noche, una ligera brisa se coló por la ventana entreabierta moviendo la delicada cortina de muselina blanca.

La luz de la luna se colaba ligeramente por la ventana, pero al moverse la cortina, entró como un haz de luz que se depositó momentáneamente sobre el rostro sin mácula de la mujer entre sus brazos haciéndola ver más blanca si fuera posible, más etérea; casi angelical.

Sonrió al admirar la cascada de largos rizos negros derramados sobre la almohada, abrillantados por la luz de la luna.

Si, era como tener a un ángel totalmente desnudo sobre su pecho.

Pero felizmente no era un ángel; felizmente, porque con los ángeles no se puede cometer pecado, y mucho menos del calibre de los que ellos practicaban.

Durante el día era una dama tan refinada, tan metida en su papel, tan entregada a su trabajo, tan formal al mismo tiempo que jovial; por las noches era una gata salvaje que lo devoraba y se dejaba devorar con el mismo ímpetu en cada beso en, cada caricia, en cada arañazo… Su espalda era fiel testigo mudo de la pasión que él desataba en ella.

Y si los rizos negros de ella pudieran hablar…

Se movió un poco para acomodar su postura y al hacerlo descubrió que le dolía un poco el cuerpo… no era raro ya que le sucediera; sonrió pícaramente al recordar el motivo del ligero dolor y se volvió a mirarla de nuevo.

Como adivinando la luz de esos ojos azules posados sobre su faz, ella sonrió ligeramente en sueños.

Parece una criatura, se dijo él.

Cuando la conoció nunca pensó que ella pudiera tener tal ímpetu, que esas manos pudieran obrar las maravillas que le habían dado a conocer, que sus labios fueran tan expertos en el arte del amor físico. Pero debió adivinarlo pues si sus modos decían algo de ella, la intensidad de su mirada hablaba mucho más.

Acarició su frente con su índice, dibujó la línea de su nariz y recorrió su mejilla con sus dedos, continuó la trayectoria por su cuello; se detuvo en su hombro como contabilizando cada uno de los lunares que lo poblaban y siguiéndolos como una especie de línea punteada, como un juego de "sigue los puntos", bajó por su pecho. Llegó hasta donde las dos colinas se elevaban aprisionadas por su brazo en la posición en la que ella se encontraba.

Nunca pensó que sus níveos brazos pudieran ser tan inoportunos para él.

Ella se removió un poco y sus muslos, antes quietos, rozaron suavemente los suyos; sus senos quedaron libres y él pudo sentirlos cálidos y palpitantes sobre su pecho.

Sintió de pronto el llamado de su cuerpo varonil, lleno de deseo nuevamente. Como si nunca se hubiera apagado, como si no hubiera quedado satisfecho. Su cuerpo reclamaba poseer nuevamente a aquella ninfa nocturna que era tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido en su vida y que sin embargo, había recorrido su cuerpo con tal destreza desde la primera vez, como si llevara años recorriendo sus caminos.

En el rostro de la mujer se quedó estacionada una sonrisa un poco más amplia que la anterior ¿De qué te ríes, pequeña? Se preguntó él ¿Quién es capaz de hacerte sonreír en sueños más que yo en la realidad?

Deseó saber qué era lo que soñaba, sintió un poco de celos ante el pensamiento de que de pronto no era con él con quien soñaba… Parecía un adolescente encelándose por una estupidez….

En medio del desafuero pasional, ella le había susurrado, gemido y gritado que lo amaba. El no había dicho nada y ella, como toda mujer que sabe en lo que se mete con un hombre como él, nunca reclamaba nada; pero no podía negarse a sí mismo que se estaba enamorando como un adolescente.

Y sin embargo como nunca antes.

Su cuerpo hervía ya por poseerla de nuevo, se le hacía agua la boca admirando esos labios, como si fueran un manjar exquisito… pero decidió dejarla dormir, no había prisa para nada. De todas maneras esa noche ya ninguno de los dos volvería a casa.

De pronto sintió que la delicada brisa de un principio se volvía ventisca, la delicada cortina se batía amenazando con casi romperse. Cuando esta se quedó enganchada en el seguro de la ventana decidió levantarse a cerrarla.

Trató de casi no moverse, de no de despertarla… Con ternura inusitada depositó la cabeza de la mujer sobre la almohada, se incorporó estirándose un poco; quien hubiera logrado mirar la masculina majestad de su desnudez a la luz de la luna, hubiera podido apreciar unos cuantos ligeros surcos rosáceos en su espalada y sus nalgas.

Se levantó.

¿Terry?

Solo cerraré la ventana…

Deja la ventana… ven.

Ante el dulce llamado sonrió y volvió a la cama, ella enredó sus formas en el cuerpo del hombre que ya se encendía al simple contacto con la blanca piel femenina.

De inmediato él hundió el rostro en los fragantes rizos negros mientras sus manos recorrían, incitantes, los recónditos secretos de mujer que de inmediato respondían a su tacto.

Los labios de ella se entreabrieron murmurando su nombre entre jadeos y suspiros que encendieron su libido masculina más aun, si eso fuera posible, y entonces supo que no había marcha atrás. ¡Al diablo el ensayo de mañana! ¡Al diablo la escuela a las 7 am!…

Ya ninguno de los dos dormiría esa noche.

Pero su conciencia estaba tranquila, ya no había sido su culpa… Dios sabe que él había intentado no despertarla.

LA CARCEL DE TU PIEL

Se encontraba sentado en una de las butacas del teatro, con los pies cruzados elevados sobre el espaldar del asiento que tenía delante.

Mientras sus compañeros ensayaban la pieza en el escenario frente a sí; él entregaba sus ojos azules a la lectura del libreto que tenía sobre sus manos… no, eso no era verdad. Sólo pretendía que lo hacía.

Su mente rememoraba una y otra vez cada minuto vivido en los brazos de aquella mujer que lo llenaba y que jamás lo saciaba.

Que lo extasiaba, pero jamás lo hartaba… eran los siete pecados capitales reunidos en un cuerpo de mujer, siendo la lujuria y la gula los más preponderantes.

Una de sus famosas sonrisillas retorcidas se dibujó en sus labios.

"Tu turno Terry" dijo la voz del director. Se levantó con el libreto en la mano… Ni si quiera había notado que su esposa había estado hablándole.

-¿Dónde dormiste anoche?

- ¿Para qué lo preguntas si ya lo sabes?

-¡Cínico!

-¿Prefieres que te mienta? Bueno, no lo haré.

-¿Dónde vas ahora?

- ¿Otra vez? Porque insistes en preguntar lo obvio…

_Estoy aquí porque así lo deseo_, pensaba horas después, mientras su boca saboreaba ávida la blanca espalda de la mujer bajo su cuerpo; _y no deseo marcharme._

Soy prisionero de este cuerpo, de estas manos, de esta boca. Un prisionero que no desea la libertad, porque soy como el marinero que encerrado en un barco se siente libre al navegar sobre el océano. Si; yo soy libre navegándote… no me apartes de tu lado, no me obligues a marcharme…

Ya debes irte…

Ya no me iré más.

¿Qué dijiste?

Nada… sólo déjame quedarme un poco más. No me liberes todavía.

¿Acaso eres mi prisionero?

Lo soy; si lo soy y no me quejo. Enciérrame en tu cuerpo, encarcélame entre tus brazos, aprisióname entre tus muslos y no me dejes ir. Nunca…

Casi sin esperar respuesta, volvió a enredar sus manos entre aquellos rizos negros fragantes a frutas y miel, y bebió de su boca el néctar que lo tenía esclavizado, mientras su cuerpo se deleitaba en aquel trabajo nada forzoso de amar y ser amado.

HEREJÍA

Conducía su auto velozmente, casi con desesperación. El viento revolvía sus cabellos y golpeaba su rostro como recordándole que no era un hombre libre y quizás no lo sería nunca… ¡Cómo se lo diría!

Había hecho promesas con toda la certeza de su corazón, sin embargo ahora veía que no podría cumplirlas.

No había justicia divina para él, siempre era lo mismo. Por lo visto estaba condenado a conocer la felicidad brevemente, como una maldita degustación de lo que nunca sería suyo, para luego tener que ser siempre el espectador distante de una obra teatral que él no protagonizaba…

Debo decírselo… Nunca como hoy le pareció tan difícil recorrer el camino a su casa.

Sonrisas, caricias, su mirada parda llena de luz y alegría. Besos, muchos besos… Solo con mirarlo de nuevo leyó en sus ojos azules que las noticias no eran buenas.

No me dará el divorcio… nunca lo firmará.

Entonces… este es el final ¿Verdad?

¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?

¡No! Pero… la gente habla Terry, murmuran… ya se sabe la verdad.

Y si ya se sabe qué más da.

Silencio…

¡A mí no me importa lo que la gente hable! ¿Porqué a ti sí?

¡Por ti! Porque yo no soy nadie, en cambio tu eres ¡Terry Grandchester! Es un escándalo que mancillará tu carrera…

¡Deja de preocuparte por eso! Tú estás por encima de todo eso, por encima de las murmuraciones y la maldad de la gente.

Ella es tu esposa…

¡Sólo porque lo dice un papel! Y es lo único que tendrá de mi… un viejo papel… ¡Tú serás mi esposa! Aunque no lo firmes en ninguna parte, aunque no lo jures ante un altar, pero tú lo serás. ¡Te amo! ¿Aceptas?

Ambos se miraron larga y profundamente, el supo que después de todo y después de tanto… después de todas las bocas en las que se había refugiado y todos los cuerpos en los que había escondido sus penas; era ella la que había logrado todo de sí. La que lo había curado totalmente y lo había renovado. Lamentaba no poder darle todo lo que se merecía; pero no era su culpa tampoco. ¿Acaso hay culpa en amar?

Ella supo entonces que él era suyo ya de por vida y ella lo era de él, aunque no lo dijera un papel. Sabía perfectamente que nunca él había pronunciado esas dos palabras aunque ella se las susurraba todo el tiempo, aunque las murmuraba en su oído cada vez que la poseía. Escucharlas ahora era todo lo que ella necesitaba para liberarse de cualquier duda. Conocía su historia y sabía perfectamente que no había nadie a quien ella le debiera una disculpa… ni si quiera a ella, a la oficial; a la esposa. Porque ella había pasado por la vida de ese hombre con más penas que glorias, y sabía que si con alguien Terry había sido feliz, había sido con ella y entre sus brazos.

Vivir con un hombre casado, aunque se amaran mutuamente como ninguno de los dos había amado jamás ¡era una herejía!... pero unir su vida a la de él para siempre sería la más bella herejía.

Y si el infierno era el premio a tanto amor; al menos se permitiría quemarse por anticipado en la boca y en el cuerpo de ese hombre que le ofrecía su vida y su amor.

Acepto…

Ya ninguno dijo nada, él se acercó a ella y la acercó a su pecho besándola suavemente, uno a uno los botones de la blusa fueron franqueados mientras las manos de ella retiraban con tranquilidad la chaqueta y la corbata.

Una a una cada pieza de ropa conoció el color del piso en el camino a la alcoba, con cuidado, con ternura, con lentitud inimaginable.

La pasión prevalecía, no así el ansia y la prisa. Ya no había motivos, ya no era necesaria la gula arrolladora con la cual se entregaban el uno al otro. Aquella premura con la cual se amaban de un modo tan urgente, casi hasta haciéndose daño; deseando devorarlo todo con una rapidez nunca suficiente en vista de tener solo unas horas.

Ahora tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para amarse con cuidado y con ternura. Con la lentitud con la que se disfrutan los verdaderos placeres de la vida. Con la dulzura que merece solo el amor verdadero y la paz de la certeza de ser eternos.

Sin registro, sin firmas, sin cura. Sin más bendición que la de Aquel que algún día les juzgaría… Mutuamente se habían declarado marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe.


End file.
